Control
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Ada kalanya Schneizel sendiri bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. OS. YAOI. Schneizel x Kanon.


_**Disclaimer:**__Code Geass sepenuhnya adalah milik CLAMP dan Project Geass. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.  
__**Warning:**__YAOI._

... .. . .. ... .. . .. ...

Schneizel el Britannia ...

Dia tidak pernah menganggap orang-orang di sekitarnya sebagai manusia. Bukan juga sebagai _Britannia_ atau _Eleven_. Bukan juga para bangsawan atau rakyat biasa. Di matanya, mereka—semua tanpa terkecuali—hanyalah sekumpulan bidak-bidak di atas papan catur.

Bidak yang bisa dia gerakkan sesuka hati.

Bidak yang bisa dikorbankan untuk mencapai sebuah kemenangan.

Bagaimanapun juga, kesukaan Schneizel bermain catur membuatnya mempunyai pikiran demikian. Apa pun yang dilakukannya seperti permainan catur karena di sana, dia bisa memegang kontrol terhadap bidak-bidaknya sendiri,

Bak Tuhan yang bisa melakukan apa pun kepada manusia.

Bak seorang raja sempurna yang duduk di tahtanya, seperti Cornelia katakan.

Terlalu berlebihan jika menganggap dirinya seperti itu? Schneizel tidak berpikir demikian. Dia adalah laki-laki yang suka memegang kontrol. dia akan melakukan apa pun jika memang diperlukan; tidak peduli berapa korban yang berjatuhan dari setiap keputusan-keputusan itu.

Karena seperti sebelumnya, mereka hanyalah bidak-bidak di dalam sebuah permainan. Bidak yang setiap saat bisa digantikan dengan yang lain.

Walau demikian—meskipun Schneizel suka memegang kontrol—ada kalanya semua itu tidak berarti.

Ada kalanya Schneizel sendiri bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

Ada saatnya pula, dia membiarkan kontrol itu lepas begitu saja; bagai mencoba menggenggam air dan melihat tanpa daya cairan itu merembes dari sela-sela jari. Seberapa keras usahanya, tindakan itu selalu berakhir percuma. Air itu tidak sekalipun bisa dia genggam.

Semua itu hanya karena satu orang.

... Kanon Maldini.

Sang _Earl of Britannia _yang tidak lebih seperti pelayan bagi seorang pangeran seperti dirinya. Laki-laki yang selalu berada di sampingnya; melakukan apa pun perintah yang dia berikan seperti bagaimana pelayan setia seharusnya bersikap.

"... Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, _My Prince_?"

Schneizel hanya melirik sekilas. Kanon berdiri diam di sampingnya dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk dan satu tangan terlipat di depan dada; gestur yang selalu diperlihatkan jika mereka berada di hadapan banyak orang.

Kanon sangat mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Schneizel sekarang. Bahwa dia tengah merasa bosan dengan sekelilingnya.

Bahwa dia ingin cepat pergi dari pesta membosankan ini.

Schneizel hanya bergeming selama beberapa saat sebelum melirik Kanon dari sudut matanya. Ada pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya; pemikiran apa yang harus Schneizel lakukan untuk menghindari kebosanan ini.

"Tentu saja ada," Schneizel selanjutnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh lengan Kanon sekilas sebelum orang-orang di sekitar mereka menyadari gestur itu. Kedua iris violetnya tidak lepas menatap Kanon. Dan seperti mengerti isyarat itu, kedua mata Kanon melebar. "Kau tahu apa yang bisa kaulakukan untukku."

Dan tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum Schneizel mendapati dirinya menekan tubuh Kanon pada salah satu pintu kamar. Kedua tangan laki-laki itu terkunci di atas kepala sementara Schneizel mendaratkan ciuman bukan hanya di bibir melainkan leher serta bagian-bagian sensitif tubuh Kanon yang sudah dikenalnya.

Satu demi satu pakaian mulai dilepaskan hingga tidak ada satu helai pun tersisa. Tubuh tanpa pakaian itu saling menempel satu sama lain dalam posisi penuh keintiman. Dan ketika permukaan tubuh mereka bertemu, Kanon mendesah panjang. Kepala tersentak ke belakang dan mulut terbuka. Laki-laki itu menjerit tanpa suara sementara Schneizel mengisap dan menjilat leher pucat itu.

Tidak sekalipun Schneizel melepaskan bibirnya dari permukaan tubuh Kanon; seperti tengah memetakan tubuh itu di benaknya. Bahkan saat dia mendorong tubuh Kanon ke arah tempat tidur, dia masih mendekap tubuh itu dan menekankan bagian bawah tubuh mereka sebelum menggerakkannya naik dan turun; berusaha menemukan friksi-friksi kenikmatan untuk dirinya.

Dia mendorong tubuh Kanon dengan sedikit kasar sebelum menindih dan mencoba mendominasi. Dia tahu Kanon tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Laki-laki di bawahnya bahkan dengan segera memamerkan leher jenjangnya, meminta dalam diam agar Schneizel menodai leher pucat itu.

Satu gerakan sederhana yang membuat Schneizel mulai kehilangan kontrol.

Tubuhnya seperti dirasuki oleh orang lain. Setiap gerakan seperti bukan dari kehendak Schneizel sendiri. Seperti ada makhluk liar yang kini mengontrol dirinya.

Dan hanya perlu beberapa detik bagi Schneizel untuk takluk pada makhluk liar di dalam dirinya.

Tubuh mereka bergerak dalam sinkronisasi tarian erotis di tengah ruangan yang gelap. Erangan dan desahan dari Kanon menjadi satu-satunya suara yang dia dengar. Schneizel menyukai suara-suara itu. Dia ingin agar Kanon mengeluarkan suara-suara lain yang membuatnya semakin bergairah.

Diamatinya tanpa berkedip. Sepasang mata violetnya seolah-olah hanya tertuju pada sosok itu; mengamati dengan penuh perhatian butiran-butiran keringat pada permukaan tubuh pucat tersebut, terlihat bercahaya tertimpa sinar lampu dari luar jendela.

Terlihat memesona sampai Schneizel tidak merasa bosan.

Bahkan seorang pangeran seperti dirinya—yang setiap saat selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik—tidak mampu mengatakan apa pun.

Tubuh itu jauh lebih indah dari lukisan-lukisan buatan Clovis.

Tubuh penuh keringat itu menggeliat pelan. Pemiliknya kini mengalungkan kedua lengan pada lehernya; menariknya mendekat sebelum bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu.

Ciuman sekali lagi dibagi. Kecupan-kecupan liar dan basah dia berikan pada laki-laki di bawahnya yang kini memejamkan mata penuh hasrat dan kenikmatan. Remasan pada helaian rambut pirangnya membuat Schneizel semakin bergairah. Tubuhnya panas. Sentuhan Kanon pada punggungnya yang telanjang mengirimkan sengatan listrik ke sekujur tubuhnya. Di antara ciuman itu, Schneizel tidak bisa mencegah dirinya mendesah pelan.

"Schneizel...," Kanon bergumam, menempelkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Erangan terdengar keras ketika nafsu mereka melebur menjadi satu. Semua tidak lagi penting. Tidak pesta di mana dia seharusnya berada atau siapa yang harus dia temui. Membuat Kanon mendesahkan namanya jauh lebih penting dari semua itu.

Schneizel memfokuskan kembali perhatian pada laki-laki di bawahnya. Kanon menggumamkan sesuatu menyerupai namanya setiap kali dia memberikan sentakan dan dorongan. Punggung Kanon melengkung sembari mencakar punggungnya ketika gelombang kenikmatan itu menghantam dan membawa mereka ke puncak tertinggi sebelum mengembas mereka ke bawah.

Napasnya memburu dan saling berpacu dengan napas Kanon di antara tubuh berkeringan dan tanpa tenaga. Dia menenggelamkan wajah di tengkuk laki-laki di bawahnya, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali dirinya.

Sudah sejak lama Kanon membawa pengaruh aneh bagi tubuhnya. Sudah sejak lama pula Schneizel membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam pengaruh itu. Bukan satu atau dua kali pula mereka akan berakhir di atas tempat tidurnya yang besar; dengan tubuh telanjang dan penuh keringat. Kepuasan terlukis jelas di wajah mereka.

Hanya di hadapan seorang Kanon Maldini saja Schneizel bisa kehilangan kontrol terhadap dirinya. Satu hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah terjadi di hadapan orang lain.

Dan Schneizel tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

—_**The**__**End**_

_Fanfiksi nista sekali dari saya, orzorz. Ide gila dari salah satu gambar di internet Schneizel/Kanon yang membuat saya ingin membuat satu fanfiksi tentang mereka. Well, thank you so much for reading, fellas! Review if you don't mind, okay?_


End file.
